Daenys Targaryen
Daenys Targaryen, sometimes called the White Dragon after hatching her dragon Anogar, is one of two Queens of Meereen and younger wife to her brother, King Aegor Targaryen. Forced to the marriage bed as opposed to choosing it, she is a more aloof and distant girl, her interest in the mystical arts dwarfing most of the worldly pleasures and interests she might care for. Appearance With the silver hair and vibrant purple eyes that mark her a true scion of Old Valyria, Daenys is the picture of a classical Targaryen queen. However, what sets her apart from her siblings is the scar that cuts down from the top of her forehead to the tip of her chin, supposedly inflicted by her older sister, Viserra Targaryen. History Birth The youngest of King Aerys’ and Queen Aelinor’s brood-- Born in 356 AC --her youth compared to her older brother and sister Aegor and Viserra set Daenys apart from the rest of her family. The only Targaryen of the main line to be born after the death of Daenerys Targaryen, the founder of their new, smaller dynasty, Daenys has only ever know dragons who loomed in the shadows of true greatness, rather than the woman who had started it all. Childhood Reared within the great pyramid of Meereen, Princess Daenys did not live a life of absolute luxury. The mortal difficulties of this life still plagued the Targaryens as much as they might wish otherwise. This was never more clear to her when, at the age of nine and just prior to the War for the Vale, Daenys suffered what some might call a ‘mutilation’ supposedly at the hands of her sister, a far crueler woman than she, and a savage attack it was. A scar now ran from her forehead to chin and just barely grazed her eye, and due to her poor condition following the assault, Daenys remained in the care of the force left in Meereen when her brother and others sailed west to burn the Eyrie. She even missed the passing and subsequent funeral of her own father due to it, and many sniggered behind her back, remarking that this little girl was more like an exotic lizard than a true dragon. The young princess seemed to be engaged in a true battle of the self following her wound and disregarded the outside world; dragons, or those born with their fire, did not simply get sick, yet she had been bedridden for days with no clear reason presented to the healers summoned. She dreamed of Rhaegal and his green scales and wise eyes, and her noble brother and sister fighting to take what was theirs’ by right, and a throne of black metal with a shadow that seemed to stretch over the Narrow Sea. By the time the unknown ailment had passed, Daenys had her scar, and deeper understanding of the magicks her family was born into. Teenagehood Even after the War for the Vale ended and her family returned home with a caged bird in tow, it would be some time then before Daenys would marry her brother, as she was still young and developing. Daenys’ mood did not turn with the appearance of her family either, remaining ever-changed in her mature and cynical view, and she was not interested in much beyond the magic she harboured within and the family she’d been charged with. Friendliness evaporated, and she withdrew inward to study what she could of her bloodline’s magic. Her time to become a true head of the dragon would not simply wait, however, and it would be in 374 AC at the age of 18. The eventuality of the situation as Aerys’ last-born daughter was not misplaced on her; she would wed her brother Aegor in splendid succession within their Great Pyramid, thus completing her brother’s vision of himself as Aegon, with two wives. She-- she supposed --was meant to be Rhaenys; since her sister Viserra, fierce as ever and her supposed mutilator, surely was as vengeful as the Visenya of old. Adulthood If the War for the Vale was so desperately impactful on her brother and sister, then the thievery of Rhaegal’s eggs were what affected Daenys deepest of all. She longed to see the clutch in her dreams or better yet in person, so that they might bring them back home and bring forth their new future. With one dragon, they were incomplete. There must always be three heads of the dragon, Aegor always said, and three heads with no dragons was merely a ghost of House Targaryen. With only one egg left to their house and it, surprisingly, entrusted to Daenys, she would care for it and search tirelessly with her cousin Baelor Targaryen for the remaining eggs. Present Day Daenys would hatch her egg in the fourth moon of 375 AC, claiming the infant as her son and naming him Anogar.Category:Character Category:House Targaryen Category:Meereen Category:Valyrian